Kaien Takamaka
'' Introduction Kaien Takamaka is a ninja turned pirate and is the doctor and sniper of the Shinobi Pirates. His Element is Lightning. Appearance Kaien is a tall well toned teenager who has red wavy hair and green eyes. He wears a whitish-brown coat with a black T-shirt underneath, black trousers, and a white headband. He has a scar on his back that he recived from his fight against Hayate. Personality Kaien is the most calculating, cunning, and analytical member of the Shinobi Pirates as well as the most laid back. He is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand, demonstrated on more than one occasion. However when the time calls for it, he will get serious. Whenever the crew goes into its usual state of chaos, Kaien usually just watches and laughs to himself. He only speaks if something noteworthy happens. When he does, he has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, making him the smartest of the Shinobi Pirates. He has shown to be quite humble in his abilities, stating that his powers were not all that great dispite defeating powerful foes like Hibari and Hayate, and being the second strongest of the Shinobi Pirates, only slightly weaker then Totomaru, the captain of the crew and the one who defeated Yamamoto, the leader of the Darkness 6 and Raiga, their strongest enemy. He, like the rest of the crew's males, has shown a small perverted side. As seen when the crew went swimming at a beach and saw Sari in a skimp bathing suit, which caused Kaien to blush like a habanero. Kaien is well known for his self control. This was first shown when he, Totomaru and Ren witnessed Turbo stabbing Aria, with only Totomaru and Ren charging in. The reason Kaien stayed back was to see if there was another way of going about it. Abilities and Powers Kaien is a very strong member of the crew, being second only to Totomaru in terms of fighting abilites. Ren states the reason he is the first mate and not Kaien is because Kaien is a very skilled doctor and because Kaien said Ren might be a better choice. Kaien is very intelligent, making him the most rational in battle. Marksmanship While Kaien dosn't use guns or firearms, he usually uses his lightning at long distences and thus is a sniper. His aim with his lightning abilities is very impressive and has shown great skill with his lightning blasts. His aim is so great that when he shoots a target from far away, some people can't even see where he is. Physical Strength While he may be a sniper, he has shown great phyiscal strength, as shown when he stopped a giant boulder from rolling towrds him during the fight with the Mountian Bandits with his bare hands. Agility Thanks to his lightning abilities by turning into pure lightning, he is very fast and can dodge most attacks in the blink of an eye. Some people think his speed is Superhuman, which he states as "might be". Endurance He has shown to be very resilint, being able to take multiple shots of poison darts from Hibari and get back up like nothing happend. Weapons Like the rest of the crew being ninjas, Kaien uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs. He also has a Fuma Shuriken, which he can channal is lightning into or a devestating attack. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, where the ninjas can control any one element depending on birth, Kaien has shown great skill in the Lightning Element. Apart from using them as blasts for his role as sniper, he also shows other moves: '''Lightning Blast' - Kaien unleasehes a blast of lightning from his hand or mouth. Lightning Strike - Kaien uses hid lightning to create thunder clouds and sends multiple lightning strikes which surround his opponets. Lightning Burst '''- Kaien surrounds his body in lightning and sends out a gianf shockwave to decimate his surrounding area. '''Plasma Ball - Kaien creates a giant ball of lightning and throws it at his target. Thunder Burn - Kaien unleashes his Lightning Blast attack in multiple barrages. Lightning Spear - Kaien creates a spear of lightning and chucks it at his opponet. Lightning Lion Drop - Kaien creates a giant storm cloud and changes the shape of the lightning in the shape of a lion, and drops it on to his opponet, which can cause instant death. This is Kaien's strongest attack and contributes to his nickname "Storm Lion Kaien". Haki Haōshoku Haki: During his fight against Hayate, Kaien revealed his Haoshoku Haki to his crewmates. He first discoverd it while training back on Shinobi Island and since kept training to use it properly. His has shown to be more contolled of it on who it hits then Totomaru's as he just unleashes large bursts of it when he's mad. Relationships Crew He shares a close bond with his captain Totomaru and navigator Sari, as they both respect him for his strength and knowledge. Kaien also states that Totomaru is the only one who can beat him and that Sari is even faster and agile then he is. Aria and Kenta greatly look up to him, and think he has a "cool" atsmophere, Kaien, in turn, considers the two as great friends and even went as far as to protect them from Omega's attack during the crew's first run in with the Darkness 6. Aria even personally challenged Omega because of what he did to Kaien. Kaien shares a friendly rivalary with Ren, the first mate. While the two consider each other rivals, they still are very close friends and have teamed up on more then one occasion, where they show unbeatable teamwork. Family Not much is known about Kaien's family, except that his fater was one Shinobi Island's elite ninja and Kaien looks up to him greatly. His mother is, as stated by Kaien, to be a very sweet woman. As she always took care of him when he was sick, injured, or hurt. Allies/ Friends Back on Shinobi Island, Kaien was apperently his age group's "hearthrob". All the girls wanted to date him while all the guy's either respected or envied him. The only girl who didn't fall for him was Sari, as she was already deeply in love with Totomaru. He also befriended Hibari after thier fight, stating he was diffrent from the other members of Marcus's crew, stating he was "less violent". Enemies Like all members of the crew, he is wanted by the Marines. As seen as the worst threat besides Totomaru, he has a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli80,000,000 He also becames an enemy of Hayate Uganda, a member of the Darkness 6, because Kaien was the only one who ever deafeated him in battle. History Working on it! Character Design Kaien Takamaka is an original name of mine. Personality wise, I need a laid back badass so Kaien was born. Major Battles with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountian Bandits (Won) vs Marine Captain Richard (Draw) vs Idate Yoshimori (Won) vs Hibari Kazeoshi (Draw) with Ren Mizuchi vs Gando Tsukuyomi (Won) with Totomaru Igneel and Aria Igneel vs Marines (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Hayate Uganda (Won) Quotes (About Totomaru's bounty increase) "http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli100,000,000... Thats an insane amount for a first bounty. Then again, there is a reason HE'S captain." (To Hibari) "You could change your ways. After all you seem less violent then the rest of your crew." (After seeing Sari in her swimsuit) "Such insane beauty... I can see why Totomaru is attracted to her." (After the crew loses to the Darkness 6) "I can see why their feared... ) (After beating Hayate) "You should be honered. Your the first person I ever used my Haki on. You are indeed strong." Trivia Kaien is similer to Laxus Dreyer from Fariy Tail in terms of using Lightning. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Ninja Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human